


Home is a stain on a white lab coat

by Glass_rowboat



Category: Persona 5, Persona 5 Royal, Persona Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:08:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24612040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glass_rowboat/pseuds/Glass_rowboat
Summary: It all started finding a student hidden under the bleachers, closed in on themself and barely uttering a word. Self protective lies spit nothing but deceit, but a text tone and a blaring message spoke the truth.
Relationships: Maruki Takuto/Reader, Takuto Maruki/reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Home is a stain on a white lab coat

**Author's Note:**

> This has major spoilers for third semester so finish the game before reading.  
> Mentions of physical abuse.

A painting so realistic, so encapturing with the gleam only a perfectly polished diamond could possible hope to replicate was but a memory in the hearts of people. Those who never seen the glorified pain of someone tearing themself heart, body, and soul became enraptured with the idea of heartbreak. Now when someone cried in mourning it was labeled tragically beautiful, who could have such power and mercilessness to preserve another breaking to pieces? And why did so many cling onto such a construct? Perhaps you weren't the first to question this world's fascination, perhaps everyone who has been caught in the web of glorifying this sting, no that wasn't the right word, this torment are those who wished when they felt this it truly was beautiful. But it was sick, so sick how people gathered together in awe to watch someone unravel.  
Maybe that's why you were hiding under the bleaches rather than the school bathroom, the option to visit the nurse with how many people ran there to skip class was written off immediately. Pain wasn't beauty, lost love wasn't something to marvel at. But that's all people seem to do. So you sat curled up behind the bleachers away from prying eyes, sobbing as the taste of bile still sat on your tongue even after downing an entire water bottle, the water that slipped past your lips in your haste darkening the clean white of your uniform.  
No one will be here, not during an assembly. No footsteps that mean you have to muffle your cries of shame from feeling so disgusted with yourself for not being able to keep your composure, but most of all see the tears you shed due to the words spoken over the call you got only minutes ago if one were to walk behind the bleachers. Sure there were kids who came here to smoke, the smell still lingered in the air, far more comforting than it would be in any other circumstance. And yet right now it was soothing, it almost put your already tired body to sleep if it wasn't for the sting of your ripped throat.  
A rest would be nice, let the wind carry away your dreams to float high above in the clouds were your feet would never to the ground again. To be able to fly, who could imagine as then your wings would be all the beauty you needed to keep up appearances rather than the fake smile you wore, just how the ephemeral beauty is captured in plastic, so is the grin you shall sport once again. You refuse to be something to stare at, you will have no tears of yours painted on a canvas for there is no beauty in this fear you've learned.  
Of all things to occur, a call from your mother to tell you a certain someone will be coming home once again. Oh how you still flinch whenever anything remotely high speed is in your general area, it always shows in pe with how you freeze on the spot so-many think you're just incapable, which in a way might be true, as all you see is a hand coming down on you. Don't move and she might make it fast, if you scream and writhe it could go on longer as your actions only ever fumed her anger, never causing pity upon your younger self. And your mother knew this, how you've been beaten and abused. Familial ties must blind the truth to those who bore a child who came out so as this isn't the only time she's come home- she'll run away again after a fight so you just have to keep quiet, stay in your room, be out of sight as you are now, for that might be your only mercy.  
You were almost tempted to call your mother back, but then the thought of how she'll guilt you into agreeing in the end stopped you short. Go the easy way. Make it all easier, this way there won't be a lecture, you won't have to deal with your mother crying about how important family is. As if that's a thought you could even bare to let cross your mind anymore. So you clutched the fabric of the checkered skirt you've been wrinkling and stand up.  
Bear it. For that's all you know how to do.  
You had no clue that of all days when you decided to hide away, clutching your self in hopes of hiding the terror that showed in every tremble of your body, that someone new had just been introduced to the entirety of Shujin High.

It wasn't until almost an entirety of two weeks later filled with hiding in your room and staying as late as you can in the school library that you even heard the name Maruki, all thanks to that one kid who believes he's actually getting away with hiding a cat away in his desk was talking to that pretty blonde friend of his. Honestly as one point you considered bringing treats for the poor thing all cooped up, but that was before the call, before your fear took hold of your heart once again. Your social skills were never that great, not with how little you practiced them when you were little having gotten far too used to holding your tongue for safeties sake- perhaps that's why you didn't see anything wrong with flat out asking who this Maruki is. Supposed criminal or not, what could he do to you that could affect you more than your own flesh and blood has?  
And yet it was still a surprise as he answered you in a quiet voice, "the new counselor."  
Nodding your appreciation you turned back to your textbook so you may return to taking notes, but you stopped short, far too aware of the fact other students who you've grown along side for years are now keeping their eyes locked on you. And not for anything pleasant. Glares and whispers with your name soon filled the classroom, but this supposed criminal slipped you a paper with the counselor's full name on it, and gave you a playful wink. He returned to his studies with no sweat and for a second you couldn't help but laugh as the cat meowed just a little too loudly and his playful demeanor crumbled with a flinch.  
"Thank you, Kurusu" To think someone would seem so surprised that you used their name. 

There was no longer the waft of smoke and nicotine in the air, long since ran out by the crisp of freshly mowed grass that in a way ruined the appeal to the little spot under the bleachers you've come to grow so familiar with. Perhaps buying a pack or two just to watch the wrap of paper and tar burn away at itself- the cause of it's own fall- would help make this spot you've cleaned from chewed gum and broken glass in the midst of your need to feel like you've actually accomplished something for the day feel secure once again. Caught on the past long gone just like the school named delinquents who have found a new place to hide and drink away their worries. Funny how they moved on, but something they used to hide from the teachers disapproving glares has become your new sancutary.  
With no one to watch out for both the faculty long since left this place alone, there was no clack of shoes besides the occasional teenager running back here to retrieve something they forgot during gym. It was better than the library where you had to muffle any cries for the quiet place made your sobs so strikingly obvious, and here you don't get kicked out after closing time. So there behind the bleachers you stayed to get those few more moments away from the dread of a place others would call home.  
Home, yes of course. What your mother claimed she was to you- you needed to tell her about how'd you be late once again today. Needing to help a teacher clean up after a lab seemed like the optimal choice, but was there really a need to keep coming up with new half hearted lies you've gotten far to good at telling with each day you had a chance to stretch your practice onto further horizons; study, friends, hell your mother even thought you had a job at this point. She'd take any excuse with that soft worry she's far too aware off but burries under a smile nonetheless, for she knew not to question it with the inkling of the truth behind your avoidance, she refused to accept it.  
So there you were tapping away at the same old phone screen spitting lies into every breath until a distinct clacking sounded- one far too unique to be the clack of perfectly polished shoes the students here wear, and the pace was leisurely as if they had all the time in the world. There was no way this was a student rushing their way over in the hopes of retrieving an object of theirs they left during gym before the next train rolled through the station. With a melodic him buzzing through the air, notes failing to be nearly graphed out on paper for the tun this person carried teetered between notes unintentionally. You were familiar with this song, but couldn't quite place it. Mayhaps that peak of irritation at your own lack of ability to place something had you far more aware of this person than you would be at any passerby, how you could even make out the ruffle of clothing.  
No, it wasn't you trying to place anything, they were getting closer and your body was aware of it far before your head was.  
You couldn't even turn around before the hum stopped, it's hard to realize how soothing something is until it's gone, but soon it was forgotten as a voice filled with a interest and a question filled the air in the place of those soft notes. "Are you allowed to be back there?"  
A lie was already winding a web in your head, pulling on thick strings built from habit to deny the truth- so you held your phone tight, turning around to catch an eye of the stranger with a glare you could only hope would speak how displeased you are with his presence. "I got a call from my mother, that's all. In case it was personal I wanted to be somewhere nobody would overhear." He had a staff ID hanging from his neck, but with the bleachers between you two it was difficult to make out anything plastered into the plastic little card. "I'll leave right away, sir." And he simply nodded at your explanation, a smile on his lips like everything was alright.  
But Maruki could already tell there was something just that bit off with your words, in a way he couldn't explain that tinge of doubt as anything besides gut instinct. That unsettling feeling had him taking a quick walk around the bleachers, his once leisurely pace lost even as he tripped over his own sandals trying to get through the gap in the clearly very useful chain link fence.  
With the young man getting closer it was easier to make note of him, glasses he must of gave up cleaning as there was a finger print right on the lense, unkept hair that seemed more in his eyes than anything, a small bag of cookies in his hand- there was even a few crumbs on the blue ironed shirt he wore, and a white lab coat topping it all off with unlucky as it is, a tucked away ID in his pocket- denying you a name like he knew that was the first thing you'd look for. That didn't change the fact you already knew who he was from the moment you realized he was staff- there was only one new face amongst the faculty as of late, this was Takuto Maruki, the school counselor coming up to talk to you. Just great.  
You were expecting to be told off or even questioned about just why you would feel the need to hide away for a phone call, ask if things at home were so bad if simple words that could be overheard had you running away. The idea he saw through you as clear as crystal, that your painting made to capture the pain of hidden bruises had a blaringly loud title to anyone with a keen eye. You were expecting to be pushed back into a corner in one way or another.  
And yet the first thing Maruki did was offer you a cookie from that crumbled up bag. What in the- "You don't seem to be in that good of a mood after that call, I've found snacks can help." Taking the treat with no complaint you kept your eye on him, slightly more amused by this situation as he simply just talks about his day like you're the therapist here. Hell he even went as far as to plop down on the grass beside you with the pristine white lab coat, and if this Maruki minded he didn't show it but more likely than not he didn't even notice as he just- rambled.  
Laughing at himself was an old habit to try and calm down a patient, to make them comfortable so there he was trying to retell a story if his own mishap- thumb running over a red scar as he spoke, palm now taken over due to his own fault and yet he talked about it as if discussing the weather- comfortable with exposing his own embarrassment after years of the same tactic. "As sad as it is last time I tried cooking one, it was one of those Pinterest recipes- I think I was trying to make," cutting himself off with puffed up cheeks Maruki shoved a cookie in his mouth, slightly miffed for forgetting what he was trying to make. There go his story telling skills. "Nevermind, I forgot what I was trying to make. Oh, but that's not the point! Okay, so, I was cutting up some onions and the knife slipped, on instict I tried to catch it." Lifting up the hand he was grazing a thumb over only a moment ago, "I bet you can guess how well that went."  
Shaking your head at his own apparent carelessness you couldn't help but be tempted to ask if it still hurt even after all this time it's clearly had to heal. And yet you couldn't choke out the words, not even after knowing the craving of having someone worry for you simply out of their own heart, not out of obligation. So you avoided the topic even as it felt every abrasion hidden away on your skin burned it's way into your memory. "At this point are you sure you don't need a babysitter?"  
Twisting his face that slightest bit he let out a sigh, trying to figure out just what to say so you wouldn't have a hand on your bag as if you were preparing to leave him behind at one alarming word. Such a high guard had to be built from trauma.  
"Well, there is a reason I just kinda keep to snacks. I don't want to risk the chance of burning down my apartment building next time I walk into a kitchen." His hand was already at the back of his neck, scratching at the skin as he kept trying to figure out why such a place would be so well kept after a pep rally took place only a week ago. Was it perhaps you? Did you hide away in this spot so often you opted to take care of it's cleanliness? But he couldn't let himself think it over too long, you didn't seem the type to be comfortable with silence between strangers- you needed him to talk or to be gone. So he thought of something else to ramble about, how he said thank you to a ATM with a queue of people right behind in line, when he was little before getting glasses he apparently waved at a mailbox for a year thinking it was the cross guard, how he once had his fly down for the entirety of a college presentation worth 100 points- maybe not that one.  
Taking another cookie from the bag you've basically stolen from him at this point Maruki was just about to tell you some lame joke or another-an attempt to make you smile again (to get the burden bragging your shoulder down off if only a smidgen) but there he was suddenly going into a coughing fit, choking on a god-damned cookie.  
Patting his back as Maruki keeled over you grabbed your scratched up water bottle as quickly as manageable, offering it to him without even thinking it over. Though he seemed grateful enough, gulping down the contents with a red face. "You good there buddy?"  
"Y,,yeah." Taking another sip from the bottle he just kinda sat there with a sheepish smile for a minute- most likely yelling at himself if anything considering that panicked look in his eyes.  
An educated guess you wouldn't think anything more on, oh but how wrong you were, for in truth it was far from your assumption. Maruki sat there stunned, far from aware of the grass stain on his white lab coat that you pointed out for he was simply taking in how you didn't notice the ring of a notification bouncing through the air only seconds prior to his coughing fit. All he saw was the message of your bright screen: 'Your sister and I got into another fight. I think she's with her boyfriend right now but it might be best for you to stay with a friend tonight.'

"...I'm fine, just, went down the wrong pipe. You know how it goes." Even if you were only going to mock him and poke fun he was going to stay there under the bleachers you've made a sanctuary out of for as long as you let him, something was clearly wrong, so he wouldn't budge. "You have homework right? I might be able to help since I'm here. Not that I'll be able to do much but I find company can help keep stress away."  
He didn't expect you to comply, to let go of the backpack you've been gripping onto this entire time so you could flee any moment you so please. And he certainly wasn't expecting you to play along, "of course Mr. Counselor you'd be worried about stress" as you spoke you dug through the contents of your folders, trying to find something to start with this Maruki could possibly be a little helpful with.  
Right. He can stay for a bit- even if he was supposed to clock out a half an hour ago. 

For a moment as Maruki fumbled trying to get his way back through the small opening in the chain link fence you could almost feel the brush stroke painting this scene, an unguarded little girl so beautiful to the world. Capture the stray tear even she wasn't aware of- and put it on display like a treasure.  
And you could feel there was hesitation to add a new color to the world on canvas, of a young man who was just a little too bright for a melancholy scene.

~~~~

The striking white of the hallways of this supposedly esteemed school always made you want to punch the stock photos of teenagers smiling around a textbook like their lives couldn't be any better. The only reason those posters were plastered all over the walls in the first place was because no one could be dammed to just add a new layer of paint to hide the chipping exposing a nasty green that could only be compared to bile, so the lovely student council opted to tape bright and cheery posters with words of inspiration that sounded like they came out of a self help book. And yet with your obvious distaste growing as more posters spread over the wall you kept walking. Each step leading you closer and closer to the nurse's office.  
To believe of all things you'd actually listen to an offer clearly made so you'd feel more comfortable. Your walls were being scraped at and yet you didn't even bother to reinforce the mental blockade, rather you gave in. To take any of your personal call in his office from there on out instead of under the bleachers, a notably restricted area (one he sat down under for two hours, what a hypocrite). Truly just what happened to being cautious? Then again it's kinda hard to be wary of someone you literally watched choke on a cookie.  
The memory alone nearly had you hiding back a chuckle or two, that is until big printed words claiming '' and you knew you had reached your destination.  
The thought almost had you laughing until big printed words claiming 'happiness equals health' crossed your eyes, of course something like this would be printed on his office door. Typical. So there you stood outside the nurse's office you've both been dreading and quietly curious of- and yet you couldn't do anything besides staring at the oak door and picture of millions little faceless people all bearing a smile.  
Maruki must be dammed good at his job for he's gotten you this far, to be debating a losing argument with yourself on if you should knock or walk away. Denying it all, your problems, the fear you have towards someone who should love you, the way you get scared when someone so much as uses a firm tone around you, was so much easier. Deny, run away, build that wall back up- but you were already leaning towards the former the moment you realized he had written down (in pen) his number on your homework. (Does that dumbass not realize you have to turn that shit in?) Not to mention the intrusive glances and fake smiles coming from students passing by was quite the incentive to just get through the door already- it was sickening watch them pretend they were there for you, the little girl who had a problem so bad she was running to the school counselor.  
It almost made you want to vomit, match the ugly green hiding behind white paint.  
Raising your fist to the door, just one second away from knocking just to get it over and done with a voice cheerful could be was heard just on the other side. You couldn't really make out what this person was saying but then again you didn't really have the time to decipher anything as the door was opened with a quiet click. You were immediately met with a head of bright red hair, and an even brighter bow- it matched the cheerfulness of her voice to a T. With that she seemed just as shocked as you were to be met face to face with another, her mouth forming a small O as she waved quietly at you. "Sorry about that!"  
Even with her cheer you could hear the distinct sound of flip flops, or in this case the sandals you knew Maruki wore- even in a professional setting. "Oh, I, I didn't expect you to come so soon. Or at all really."  
The red head seemed a little startled at that, looking between you two with a small frown, "ahh, I didn't." Seemingly slightly anxious between the curiousity and lack of understanding on the situation she turned turned her eyes on you. A smile was playing at her lips with the corners turning that slightest bit as she spoke. "I didn't realize you were expecting another student to come, I'm sorry senpai for taking up your time with doctor Maruki." She easily brushed it all off, which in a way was preferable- she was too cute to be upset.  
"It's okay, I wasn't exactly expecting to come here so-" shrugging as you spoke. " Sorry..I don't even know your name."  
At that she bounced up a little, rolling on the balls of her feet. "Kasumi Yoshizawa! I hope to see you around senpai but for now I'll leave you be to your session with doctor Maruki." Nodding at the counselor she walked off, shuffling through her bag as she turned the corner. And with that Kasumi was gone, leaving you standing in front of Maruki with a small frown.  
"Uuh, well she's cheerful." You offered, trying to say something as you slowly started to regret ever asking for this guy's name. This felt so fucking awkward, why didn't he expect you to just dip on him- oh wait, of course you would.  
"She is, I've known Yoshizawa before I was employed here so it was a surprise seeing her at Shujin."  
...  
...  
What a lively conversation.  
Pursing his lips Maruki was just about to invite you in, one foot already stepping back behind the other to give you room to walk past him- but there you were cutting him short with only a few words. "I don't have to make a call, or anything." You were glaring at the poster he put up the second he stationed at the school, avoiding eye contact as you let you words sink in. It wasn't a surprise he'd doubt your motives, you didn't seem anywhere close to being ready to share just what was going on at home, but here you were. Honestly Maruki expected you to white out his number the moment you saw the yellow ink on a paper that now that he thinks about it, he shouldn't have used permanent ink on. There was no message in his phone typed out 'hey, it's the chick you tried to council under the bleachers,' which sounded a lot more like something you'd say in contrast to a simple hello.  
Maruki was smiling slightly at the thought before he even realized it, a goofy smile pointed at a student who was clearly trying to avoid eye contact. Oh, how that must look.  
Clearing his throat Maruki opted to turn back to his office, or if it could even be called that as it was very obvious the school pulled whatever little couches they could find. They distinctly appeared comfortable but we're far from it, and yet he sits there for hours on end listening to others with no complaint. Rather he took one of the pillows on the couch he tends to use more often than not and placed it over the seat cushion without a word. But there you still stood in the doorway, at least your eyes were off the poster, even if it meant you were watching him with a wary eye. "I have snacks if you just want to sit down and eat. I promise I won't choke this time."  
You could feel the small smirk playing on your face the second he said that, to say your comment or not- "for some reason I highly doubt that." Calmly now you closed the door behind you, taking a moment to stare at the oak wood again to just breathe so with your next move you could make your way over to those stupid couches you know have been hiding away in the store room for years before being pulled out now without fault. Again and again calmly now rang through your head. You could already tell this was going to be quite the afternoon.  
Trying to get comfortable for even a second you could hear a drawer opening and closing only to be met with a small container being laid out on the table before you. "I went to the bakery and got some of those little bite brownies. Don't tell anyone though, you're the only one I've shared these with."  
"What's with you and snacks?"  
"I just thing they're neat."  
Did he just-  
"Well you came all the way here, do you have anything you want to talk about when you have my time?" Offering you a smile, this time before he took a bite into his treat Maruki sat back a littler more in an attempt to seem more relatable. People do tend to talk with someone they feel something familar in, even if the detail is as small as posture.  
Talk, converse, communicate- all that gargon that had you biting on the inside of your cheek question why you came here after swearing not to. He's already found you hiding under the bleachers, and as easily as he took your lie, he clearly didn't believe it either even if he was playing along like he did. Maruki accepted a lie because you knew, he could tell that is was easier for you to bullshit your way out of the truth. So why was he asking if it you now? Or, was he just expecting you to ramble on about normal high school things- friends, a significant other perhaps, hell maybe even exams. But for some reason that didn't feel, right. Like there was more expected form you, and that weight is what kept your mouth shut. Don't lie but don't be honest either, for it was the only option you could see.  
Keeping to the silence Maruki didn't dare utter a word, not wanting anything he could say tilt the options you were currently mulling over one way or another. For with his luck your scale would fall and you'd have made the choice to leave right then and there. Leave huh? With that thought- no, that because of that, just to console you Maruki reached over, laying his hand atop of yours even as your eyes flicked up to his with an unspoken question.  
Right, this wasn't really all too appropriate.  
Pulling back a tad bit slowly than he would admit to Maruki fell back in his chair, pulling of his glasses just to have something to keep him occupied- knowing himself well enough that if he wasn't doing something he would ultimately pipe up in the end. But you needed the air to breath, for if his suspicions were right, you barely had the chance to at a place you should think of as home.  
Clicking your tongue you were so ready to spit some bullshit about a friend having boyfriend issues she's been dragging you into for the past month, even preparing every word you would say like you were writing down a script. Perfect and clean each word would be. Only for when the words to form on your tongue, you choked out "my sister" instead. You could feel your lungs collapsing, how you needed to breath but couldn't as you fumbled, grasped onto any surface of a lie to make it out of the very pit you just dug. Why did I say that was all you could make out being screamed in your head, and it felt like you were being kicked in the gut again as you screamed the first time your sister even laid a hand on you. Your eyes stung but you couldn't afford to make it obvious you were blinking back tears, that you were on the cusp of your world of hoping falling apart as you were about to tell someone just how real it all was. So you did the only thing you knew, lie through your teeth even as the phantom of your physical misery lit your body on fire. "My sister has moved back in, that's all. Just getting used to the change is tough after she's been so busy that I couldn't really talk with her for a long time. I'm not used to her being around." And you smiled. You fucking smiled to seal the deal.  
He didn't say a word, just nodding along to your excuse.  
God you wanted to run, to leave as fast as you can, delete his number from your phone, and throw up whatever you ate today to get any remains of the time used on this man out of your system. Out of your memory that still held onto the feeling of his hand on your own. Sick. Sick. Sick. Just run.  
But there you stayed, dropping the smile as quickly as it came.  
You could barely hear him call out your name, a question in a word and he sounded actually concerned. Just, why? With no time to deliberate on the question you weren't even sure you could answer Maruki slowly started counting- what in the  
What  
3  
4  
5  
6  
7  
8  
9  
10  
As soon as his count stopped Maruki started humming that familar tune again, off note and barely there as he took breaks from the soothing melody to ask what you need, to remind you to breathe. It felt so warm to have someone care when they had no real need to, if you weren't already crying you're certain that right then you would start as his fingers slowly brushed through your hair. A soft affection that had you falling into him, not comfortable but trusting enough to sob away all the fear you've been bottling up since that first call. Oh how he was going to call your mom, and yet even with that realization you couldn't truly bring yourself to care as all you could focus on was the arms wrapped around you in a gentle embrace, just soft enough that if you needed to pull away, the option was right there waiting for you.  
Soon there was no song you've been meaning to ask him the title of, just surroundings you couldn't pieces together before slowly coming together to form an idea of just where you were, of who you were grasping onto, and just who was hugging you back. The realization this was a professional counselor barely had you tensing up, for right now it was just the Maruki who drew little flowers on your paper when he couldn't help you with math homework. So who could really care when this was exactly what you needed to vent it all out, no words talking about everything you've been through, just a heavy cry with someone who knew how to build someone back together after a melt down when you finally stopped breathing like you were trying to restore air into your lungs.

Long after you had calmed down, long after you left even with your eyes slightly red- screaming that you weren't as alright as you wanted everyone to think you were Takuto sat still in his office going everything that just transpired, like he didn't feel the slightest sting of the same pain that took over his being whenever Rumi had a breakdown. So he sat over his paperwork, mandatory for every student that worked through that door if even all they did was truly just steal his snacks, Ryuji Sakamoto has been guilty of that crime more than once or twice. The ink was smudged over as his glasses have been long taken off, rubbing at his temples trying to figure out just what he needed to write, he never went into depth, always keeping everything disclosed, the most he ever stated for for a student here or there to come back to his office sometime for another chat- but he wanted to write everything down, and nothing at all. Where to start when Takuto couldn't even write down your name no matter how many times he tried.  
So instead he stood up, paperwork he has to fill out in his hand and he discreetly as could be with the blank papers in his hand went to the faculty office. For he was a man on a mission. A man who didn't even make so much as a peep as he slipped the required overview of his session into the shredder, and walked away as soon as the machine stopped whirring. For the deed was done.

He keep feel a haze threatening to drag him down, pull him into the depths of his mind. So unbalanced, on the brink of needing to drink away the night he was one second away of thinking nothing more of the ringing coming from his phone, nothing more than a notification. And he would have left it at that if Takuto didn't realize the message was from an unknown number- there was only one person he gave his cell to recently.  
You didn't trash his number right away then, huh?  
Unlocking the device he immediately clicked on your message, not even thinking about how he was still on the school premise answering a message that could be considered,,personal.  
'You're a fucky therapist, sir.'  
'I could always quite more memes if that's what it takes to make you smile'  
'I KNEW YOU DID THAT ON PURPOSE'  
So there he stood leaning against a neon sign with a line pulled out of a seminar he was required to attend during his college year, smiling down at his phone as he added your number to his contact list. 

~~~~

A tight grip was on your wrist, pulling you along whenever the body it was attached to pleased, but the grip unlike that of what you were used to was soft even in it's firmness- no bruise would be there the next day you would have to hide or write off. You were actually laughing, giggling at every person you ran into (not even given the chance to apologise) as the cheery red head charged through the halls like no one on this Earth could stop her. She was determined to march on past the mass amounts of cafes for this haunted house she heard about, bringing you along for the ride. This, walking around with someone you could actually call was friend was far better than lingering around the hallways as you planned to. The festival wasn't an excuse to stay away from home as now you were truly enjoying yourself. So you let yourself be dragged through the plum curtains even with the numbing fear at the back of your head as in the very least Kasumi wouldn't mind if you squeezed her hand a little too tight.  
A dark room full of multiple presences you could feel in every shift of the air wasn't exactly your idea of a good time, but there Kasumi was after insisting you just had to go in screaming at every little jump scare. If anything her reactions scared you more than the students all dressed up in fake gore, so simply waved at them until even you got a bit cheeky. Pulling Kasumi behind you for a minute to hide in a corner you jumped out at one of the costumed student's, growling slightly to seal the deal. No word was spoken after the fuck you that threw at you but you could tell she was trying not to laugh just as much as you were, the tremors in her hand no longer the shivers of fear you wanted to shake off.  
Spending the time ticking away at the clock as you both pleased (it wasn't until you stood outside your front door you realized that entire time after the very lacking haunted house you didn't even think one but about your sister when you were with Kasumi). There was balloons covered in glitter you could swear were falling on your clothes in one room, hand painted Oni masks that looked like a child did them up, and over played radio music blasting through the crappy intercom. Over all it was fucking stupid and very clearly a school festival, but you were gulping down food that was far from good for your body nonetheless until the last hour.  
The music stopped in favour of announcing a post festival party, and right there and then Kasumi lit up insisting you have to come along like you had a choice when she was tugging your arm along. Damn was she strong.  
Walking along with the floor boards creaking here and there, just that bit more noticeable with more and more students leaving the premise you joined Kasumi as she walked right up to Kurusu. Guess they knew eachother then as right away she was merely asking for his plans on if he was sticking around or not, how he should come with you two, and most noticably as she tugged you that little bit closer to garner your attention, "The more the merrier right? We should enjoy these kind of events together. Senpai's, let's go have fun!"  
Look like he couldn't deny her either as Kurusu simply joined the escapades; into another room that look like everything was bought from the dollar tree. The shirts those dance clubs wore didn't help much the aesthetic much either, it looks like something that Sakamoto kid would design, as loud as their confidence as they happily started to show off as they moved to the beat. Hell they even caught Kasumi in on the mood as she was happily waving her arms about- wait what the fuck did Kurusu just do. Okay then, extra much. Doesn't he keep that cat of his in the bag he's wearing?  
Though you were cut off before you could even ask just what in the world as Kasumi was whisked off, a new song starting as she took center stage.  
And now you're on the sidelines after Kurusu came back from his fresh air break watching as students pulled out those metal chairs that always caught strands of your hair whenever you wore it long. "Got any idea what their doing?"  
Looking up from his phone Kurusu glanced around the gym just like you, "the student sharing special." Oh, okay. What what? " Want to volunteer?" You've never seen the bespectacled kid even slightly mischievous outside of those few times you catch him talking with the friends he's slowly been able to make over the year, but to see that smirk directed at you was something else. He was planning something.  
"I swear to got Kurusu if you try and get me up on that stage I'm stealing your cat" you scowled at him, legitimately ready to live up to your threat.  
"His name is Morgana."  
"Cute, think I'll keep the name." He had to of practiced that eyeroll or something cause you could feel his irritation no matter how faux it was, born from a teasing nature as he smiled that slightest bit right after.  
"Can I visit him on the weekends?"  
"I'll think about it."  
Humming at your answer he didn't talk much more than that, that is until someone you knew to be his friend rolled up. Or rather ran up and crashed into you both. Huffing slightly you pushed the man off, in synch with your newfound friend. "Sakamoto, a pleasure."  
He wasn't very skilled at being subtle as the blond looked between you both, his smile widening as if he came upon the greatest revelation. "Ooh, am I interrupting a date or something?" You didn't know if this was part of the bro code or something but there was Sakamoto giving Kurusu a fist bump.  
"Yeah, no way in hell."  
A sharp gasp right next to your ear had you snorting, Kururu's hand right over his chest acting like you've truly wounded him. "I've barely talked to you for twenty minutes, and that's in total mind you, and I can already tell you're the most dramatic person I've ever met."  
"You can say that again! Akira pulls all kind of stunts when-" You could actually hear the hiss over the crowds incessant rowdiness. As soon as the cat stopped, well, screeching you noticed how wide eyes Sakamoto was before he quickly jumped up, his hand in the air like he was trying to call attention to himself. Fuck, he was wasn't- "Over here! over here!"  
"Ryuji Sakamoto I swear to every god you could remember in that head of yours I'm going to-"  
" Oh, well! Uh, blondie, step on up here." Damn right you were laughing in his face, karma's a bitch mister. Hell you were still cackling as the announcer went off about how Ryuji looks like he's a fellow with pent up anger, Kurusu joining in. You both probably looked like nuts but it was definitely satisfactory he got his comeuppance even as Kurusu took the stand in the blond's place.  
Bya smooth criminal~

Leaving that very definition of a mess before you actually got dragged up on stage and pestered about crushes in front of all those prying eyes you walked out with a smile still on your face, still very smug that you found out about Sakamoto's case of stage fright.  
That is until you promptly walked right into someone.  
Every hair of yours stood on end, so very aware you had no company with you at the moment to act as defence if things fell to the nasty side of things. So there you were apologizing profusely, just hoping your apparent regret would bring enough pity you had some form of slack in the anger bound to be pointed at you. You waited, for a second, but nothing came. Just a soft call of your name that had you opening the eyes you had clenched shut the moment you bumped into this not so stranger.  
Maruki stood there before you, a soft smile and slightly fogged up glasses greeting you (rather than the glare expected). And you smiled right back at him (though there was that moment you took to register everything) you offered a quick hello.  
Still as over the place as ever Maruki stood above you with both his hands stowed away in the pockets of the lab coat with a very obvious grass stain he keeps mentioning meaning to dry clean. Even with the layer of cloth blocking some of the sound you could hear a plastic bag being idly fiddled with, the crinkling just as intrusive as ever in the quiet hallway- yet Marukk didn't even bother to stop with the toying as he spoke. "Were you just at the student sharing special? I voted against doing that this year but the student council ended up having more votes to keeping it, so...." A small sigh was heard, along with that damn crinkling that was starting to tick at your nerves, but before you even had a chance to say anything on the matter Maruki was already speaking up again. His earlier distaste gone with a sharp exclamation, "Oh, it can't be very fun just standing here, do you want to walk around?"  
Looking down the empty halls covered in confetti, that had you cringing at the though of just what the janitors have to deal with, you couldn't really see anything wrong with his proposition. You were alone again and being with a,,friend couldn't hurt. "Sure. So I assume you got stuck working today then."  
"Nothing like that." The softest brush against your hand was the only hint something else could be lingering there in the edge, but you could barely register it as Maruki's soft voice filled your ears. "I actually volunteered. Funny as it is."  
Keeping pace with your strides, his long legs taking smaller steps than usual just enough to be noticable as he matched your leisurely stroll. You truly did make it seem like all the time in the world was at the tips of your fingers when you were dazing off like that. Time he spent brushing his fingers over your uniform sleeve, not daring to slip his hand down anymore in case his palm were to meet with yours. A public display of affection such as that couldn't be afforded between a student and someone well respected amongst his peers.  
"I actually just had a chat with someone, so it was good I came today to help him." There was more often than not a pride that would bubble in his chest at being able to help someone, have a client confide in him showing just how proficient he is with his career of choice. That small joy of being able to help someone wasn't there, dwindling down with every second his hand by your side was still free. So he shoved it away in his pocket, picking at the plastic bag when the realization he could barely recall the conversation with Yusuke Kitagawa hit him even though he remembered it all in depth before he...before he saw your instinctual need to cower just from bumping into another.  
"Okay, just what is in your pocket that's so loud- it's good isn't it." That snap quick switch from disgruntled to deadpan had him chuckling, especially since if it was any other situation you would be 100% right on that guess.  
Tugging the plastic bag from his lab coat, the very one still bearing a grass stain he's been telling himself over and over to dry clean, he passed it over to you (refusing to acknowledge the fact your fingers let a swelling warmth on the insignificant bits of skin you touched). "A student kindly gave me these googly eyes, for some reason."  
Patting his back while he stood there in the midst of his confusion you couldn't exactly deny you knew exactly why some would pull this joke, as stupid as it was: cause every student, and even some teachers, interested in men are always eyeing him up. Though with these little things you had an idea yourself. You knew fully well before you saw the wicked smirk you were baring in the gleam reflected if his glasses you were twisting with excitement. "How about I explain it for you later, that is only if you help me with a little project."  
Humming slightly Maruki didn't say anymore, waiting for whatever your side of this deal would be.  
"Let's say we stick these little suckers all over the school, yeah?"

Two pairs of shoes hit the floor as you both ran down the hall, trying to find some place to hide that wouldn't give you both away like the laughter you were both giving out wasn't doing that already. You could barely close the creaky classroom door without an apparent skid that only had you giggling more at the effort you had to put in, doubting these doors have been oiled since being installed. A rushed hiss of a shhh was all you needed to start giggling more as you knew fully well Maruki was trying to warn you of whatever faculty the voice that was exclaiming "whoever pulled this prank is getting detention for a week" belongs to.  
Even with his whispers to "hush now" Maruki was laughing too, a hypocrite through and through as his shoulders shook with yours.  
Guiding you further into the classroom with a soft hand on your mid back he huddled you closer to him, no tight grip forcing you around even if you were willing for he already could tell you suffered so much he couldn't bear the idea of even holding you tighlty, so he kept to a simple delicate touch far from any of the fading bruises. It was welcoming, to be so close together as you both tried to shut up- only for a moment was all you needed, yet neither of you could manage.  
"You're going to sell us out, doctor." Biting your lip the smile you were bearing was still clear as the sky even in the dark classroom as the hour ticks by.  
The hand that was covering his mouth, like muffling his laugh would do anything when you're being so obvious, fell away- back to his side and hanging limply without your hand in his grasp. "Actually,,, how, how about you call me Takuto? It's completely fine if you don't want to, and it won't be professional in front of anyone anyway-"  
"That's the last name of an anime character I have a crush on..."  
Choking out something you couldn't really make out Maruki- Takuto cleared his throat before trying to say anything again, even if all he muttered was a simple "What?"  
"Bad joke?" Halting your snickers, even though his baffled expression was quite amusing you just shook your head, brushing it off with no complaint. "Takuto, huh? I can manage that."  
"That's great! ...good. That's good." One call of his name and Takuto was hyper aware of everything revolving around you -the breath blowing against his collarbone- he thought he was already paying close attention to you out of worry for your own self, but there he stood stock still waiting to take a move he couldn't and over analyzing every little twitch. For you had him locked in a battle with his own self, to pull you closer, to hold your hand, to- but there he was with one arm resting so cautiously around you just waiting for your next move. So he stood, not even so much as budging.  
Nothing was done for him in that state as you were slowly backing out of his grasp, no words spoken just the click of your well polished shoes against the wood echoing off the walls and pounding in his ear. He didn't speak, try to hold you to him, just watched as you fell back in on yourself.  
Giving Takuto a smile you held an open palm out his way, "here, we have some left right? Gimme the bag." As soon as you asked he was digging through his pockets, patting away over his body trying to find the item you've both been causing mischief with using.  
You barely said a word as you dug through the bag, just huffing slightly at the crinkling as if it had done you some great offence. There was nothing to do but watch even while he wanted to offer you help with something so trivial, so he kept his mouth held in a tight line curious as you pulled out of the googly eyes. Maruki barely even moved as you tilted the thing here and there, watching the little 'pupil' if one can call it that move with your actions- he just watched you with a silent voice in the back of his head telling him it was clear by now, and you could both leave without getting in trouble. He wasn't stuck still anymore, not with his hand now placing itself on your shoulder as you peeled off the little sticker back and with that smile long gone since replaced with a playful air about you and a smirk screaming of devilry you stick the incriminating item on the frame of his glasses. "They have evidence again you now dear counselor. Good luck, you're taking all the blame."  
And he couldn't even bring himself to mind, not as you slipping out the creaky door with a wave and a "see ya round Takuto."  
He'd willingly take the blame on this one again and again, to let you break out of you shell that little bit more, to be comfortable with yourself instead of hiding away your words like you so readily did that first meeting. And with his very apparent evidence against him (even though he could just as easily pick it off, if he wanted to that it) he leaned back against one of the many desks lined up in the classroom, wondering if you'd ever be open about the truth you've been covering.

The clack of shoes was the only sound filling the hallway, students long gone and janitors most likely working their way up. It was idly quiet in a way you didn't notice with Maruki- Takuto beside you.  
Takuto...  
Turning your head just the slightest bit trying to catch the young man strolling his way out of the newfound hiding place you waited there for a second, and two, and three just hoping to catch an eye of that pretty smile of his once again.  
A minute went by and there you still stood, so you walked away trying to save face. Even as you had to force yourself to ignore the warmth you're leaving behind you opened up your contacts, ready to text your mother that you're heading home now.

~~~~

The mindless scratch of pen to paper that came from jotting down notes was normal, led covering your hand just as it did whenever you drew in the margins of your textbook, even Morgana's occasional meow is something you've long since learned to stop questioning. It was an average class with as Kurusu whispered snarky comments under his breath and Takamaki attempted (even though she always got caught one way or another) passing notes between you three. It was routine now. The occasional text tone that would of had you jumping in your seat just waiting to read whatever bad news your mom could scrounge up has become a hum you're used to with one of your new found friends- texting you- or of course, a message from Takuto.  
Even knowing you'd undoubtedly get caught with a length of chalk thrown your way, the thought that it was Takuto had you slipping the device out from you pocket, reading over the message as quickly as possible for your own sake.  
'It's done! Thanks to Kurusu I've been able to hash out all the details and now have it ready to publish!'  
Clicking your phone off as soon as the message registered in your brain you couldn't help but have a smile on for the rest of class, no notes from Takamaki asking if you got a text from a crush could make you drop that grin, not with knowing just how much effort he's given to this. Takuto always gave his all to each little detail of his research spending hours upon hours fleshing out the facts; double checking every word as he built the finalized piece. How could you not be ecstatic as all his work came together? And while you barely understood what would be typed out, you were set upon reading every last word.

With that first encounter filled with a rather, very awkward break down there was never even so much as a thought you'd find yourself back in the nurse's office, still glaring at the cheery posters after multiple visits. The plants slowly taking over the area might be the only reason you can stand that room. But you kept coming back whenever your thoughts ran to chilling under the bleachers just as they used to before plans with friends took your days away, opting to rest on the oddly lump couches that always smelled like someone doused them with febreeze to hide the slight funk to them that never really could be masked, opting to spend your time with Takuto as he sifted through paper work. It allowed you to play games as much as you pleased in the very least, and he'd laugh along whenever you ranted about the latest book you were reading. For everytime you shared something, he would too. He was bringing personal information into your conversations even when there was no need to, and that fact alone erased any and all doubt your time shared together was a counseling session to him.  
Skimming through the paper you sat back sipping at a little apple juice box as Takuto rather than let you read everything all on your own was practically presenting everything that was written down. He was in his element to say the least, holding himself tall without his usual fumbles of speech when nervous. He has practiced out the moment he would be able to share this with someone everytime a new detail was teaked his hypothesis, this is what he knew and that fact was read in every step he took- still pacing over and around the space even with his confidence on the matter.  
"Cognitive psciene is going to change the world for the better, this is just a step to making people happier. I'm not sure when I should publish this, before or after I'm stationed elsewhere but now I have the time to look into what else can be done for me to reach the next step." He was already planning everything out, the bright future building away in that mind of his, of what comes next when Takuto is officially released from his duty here. It was one thing to know in the deepest part of you, buried under stress of exams and student IQ placement, but it was another to have it brought up from the very person's mouth. His voice ringing in your ears at the sting of how final it all is now, a hundred times more devastating than having it mentioned offhandedly by one of your classmates. He was leaving. Someone you've grown to prefer over the supposed sancutary of the spot under the bleachers- the scent of fresh mowed grass long since escaping your memory in favor of febreeze and bright flowers that no matter how much he cared for them were always wilting that smallest margin. All you could do was focus on the unfamiliar jargon of scientific terms, to burn each term, each word in the very etches of your mind for you couldn't bring yourself to say anything. Not on this matter at least. Not now. Not when Takuto has dedicated himself to this comprehensive study, working years for now.  
The picture of this old office turning blame again with all the flowers taken away couldn't even bring you to spill the truth, of you wanting him to stay.  
"I can actually see this all working out again." Laying a hand to his chest, over the beating of his heart as a promise long since made is finally being fulfilled he turned to you. This all started with Rumi, her pain and need to forget the devastation- but here he was thinking how much better he could make this world for you.  
"Oh, again?" Was your body screaming you needed help, to get out of there? For you could barely hear your own voice over a distant ringing. But his was so clear.  
"Well, the thing is when I was researching this back in college my funding got cut off. See they claimed I didn't have enough supporting evidence, but now with the Phantom Thieves' actions, they can't deny the truth any longer." The changes of heart; psychotic breakdowns; even the fact so many were still on Shido's side after his confessing to so much wrong, it was all in this paper.  
The plastic cover of a binder and the weight of years worth of work was longer in your hold, the cheap texture of a sheer pocket failing to be registered by the tips of your fingers, the sensation lost. Hyper focused and lost all at once you could barely register the loss until the familar touch as soft as could be ran over your knuckles, calluses earned through years of use against your palm as he slipped your hands in his own. You could almost cry everytime he was so delicate, but there was no sting or blurring of vision, and in the reflection of those smudged lenses no hint of red could be seen rimming your eyes. He was simply leant down on the floor, sitting before you with the binder laying on the coffee table, almost like it was forgetten (you knew better than to think that, but hope was a devious creature).  
"When you leave Shujin, what'll be the next big step? I'm sure with how in detail this is you'll be able to reach a lot of people."  
Owlishly blinking for a second he didn't have much of a plan, no big step, helping people is all that matters. So what could he do next beside confront the old professor (which wouldn't do much for it wasn't a visit looking for a publishing)? Meet with another college? Ask Shibusawa? "I'm not sure yet. I guess I'll have to find more people who see this the same way I do, people who choose to be happy over their grief. To see the value in life."  
"Looks like you're going up in the world doctor." A small question of your name you didn't mind to listen to barely halted your little ramble. "I guess you'll be written about in all those famous magazines. You won't have much time for work for a while I bet, let alone any free time to spend sparingly." Humming a small laugh, just to fill the air, you didn't know what else to say. Words escaping you with every second that passes with his doubtful yet curious eyes on you.  
"Well, in a way." Shaking his head as he spoke, the messed up head of hair of his only splaying out further. "But I don't expect this to blow up, it just needs to reach the right ears. Are you...?"  
"Guess I'll see you around then."  
"Will you miss me?" The smallest twinge of his grasp showing he was holding you that littlest bit tighter, grasping for more of the warmth you admit as he sat there awkwardly on the floor just as he's been doing, waiting for an answer that never came as you merely flicked your eyes up to his face. "Hh how about this, we can have our quote on quote sessions still. Free of charge."  
He was trying to make you laugh, to see the smallest hint of a curl that showed you were smiling. It's been the same battle all this time, just trying to make you happy in a moment only he shares with you. Practice was all it took for he's grown to your sense of humor, able to flip your switch with ease as now you were both laughing together even as you bit your lip, trying to muffle the mirth bubbling up in your vocal cords.  
One little joke, a flip of a switch he's worn down and you had that inkling of hope that even after these visits to the nurse's office came to a close you'd still see him. Even if that time mostly came with Takuto tripping over his own two feet and trying to poke a hike through a juice box only to fail again and again as he just sighed to himself. Who would have thought someone could get so attached to the very things that made you worry for his own personal safety in the first place.  
So you played along, trying to egg on the fumbling doctor who was just tilting that little bit here and there as he failed to maintain amy semblance of balance. "What if I say I'm not okay with not paying for your time, doctor?"  
Letting out a small hum trying to pretend he was actually thinking over your words as he let himself tilt here and there, Takuto couldn't bring himself to shift into a more comfortable position not with how content he already was just being before you, able to take in that smile. The smile that no matter what else was buzzing around in his head always had him thinking back to the night when he was young and overly curious, asking his mother what she felt for his dad. Her answer, 'the willingness to give my entire being into making your dad's day just a little better' having long since been attached to your image. A reminiscence that brought the truth to his every word. "Well, I don't really need anything. Your presence alone would be all the payment I need."  
"Cheesy. Actually it sounds like something ripped out of a romance novel."  
And the he was blinking owlishly again, only this time his ears were tinted pink and he was one second away from needing a drink. "..Yeah, I guess it does." 

With the slight burn already present in his throat no cider was needed, the buzz just hearing you mumble something about overused pickup lines was enough to make him feel tipsy. So of course you had to continue the joke,most likely quoting a pick up line for it was one he's never heard before. "Have you ever been arrested? It must be illegal to look that good."  
Shaking off your words, or at least trying to, Takuto went about settling himself a little better: falling down on his knees opposed to holding the half hearted squat he's amazing managed to hold. It's better to focus on that rather than his frazzled and miffed state. He knew better, you couldn't mean anything by your words, but he was looking into it anyway- like there was anything deeper to be found.  
"If we're having counseling sessions does that mean I have to tell you more about my problems at home?"  
"No. We've talked about this before, tell me when you're ready." As if he had no clue already.  
"Aww you're too sweet~" The same teasing lit he's grown so familar with, the sugar in your voice and the little line he kept telling himself was just banter- why was he leaning closer to you, like he expected something more? "Takuto?" 

The soft blow of your breath touching his lips, both gentle and rapid showing the nervousness in your hesitation, the very emotion he could read on your face if only his eyes were open to the world. Even as Takuto hovered there he could barely bring his body to hold still, to stop before you so you had the opening to make a choice. You needed a say in the matter as well even while he was in the midst of a craving, begging for something he's never had before just thinking of the crisp taste of sugar and apple, the drink you've been chewing the straw of long since tossed away and yet he could almost taste it. For when you leant in, the only way to describe the chapped skin, the blessed skin against his was Like nicotine gracing one's lips.  
A newfound feeling, how one little drag could have someone so hooked on the idea of getting just one more taste again and again in a never ending loop bringing about a hammering damage to the hearts of men, and a sip of happiness only humanity thought they could hold down a god's throat, never to be seen again as they wiped a pearl like sheen off their lips. So how could such a drug be compared to the simpleness of the the red lipstick you wore? As intoxicating as a lightweights first drink, for they never had the chance to come across the song of a liquid siren until that very moment in time. And that was all merely from a kiss to your skin, the nectar of an apple not far off as he could feel the purity of Eden slipping away, for he was Adam falling for a second hand ruse as Maruki knew the swelling a heart does when it gets a bite of love; yet he let your words bring his kiss to the stunning red of your lips.  
Eden was lost to him once before at his own hands, and the beauty of everlasting flowers was slipping once again as for a moment he teetered. After all the work, years of research done for Rumi's sake so he could build a better life for everyone around him he could feel his motivation to push through and give everyone joy- to steal back what the gods sipped down.  
He couldn't falter, not after everything. So Maruki pulled back, gazing into your half lidded eyes barely able to make out a shape as you too seemed so confused love was possible for a being such as yourselves- pulled away even with the print of the lipstick you so loved tainting his skin spilled the truth behind his sin.  
Eden was lost for a second when the taste of nicotine graced him, and for it still lingered even after casting off his doubts it brought Maruki to one conclusion: for he only had one option left to take after everything spent, he could in the very least assure your family- that sister of yours, would be the first thing he changes in the new reality.  
But for now, the intoxication was too strong, tipping him into your hold as a tug to the once pristine white lab coat now stained with grass was all it took to have him biting into the forbidden fruit that you painted into reality.  
"I don't really know what love is supposed to feel like,but I'm guessing this is it." You were awkward and shy in matters he's long since known, and yet he shared the same feeling, for with you, this was all new.


End file.
